


狐狸与葡萄

by Pppall



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Deathfic, Ficlet, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 05:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7253746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pppall/pseuds/Pppall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3年前文整理。角色死亡有。蠢。</p>
            </blockquote>





	狐狸与葡萄

小狐狸并不爱吃葡萄，但那个人还是架起了高高的葡萄藤。

真蠢，人类总喜欢做自以为是的事。

 

我又不会因为垂涎葡萄而自投罗网的。

 

那个人的确很蠢，葡萄养了那么久几乎没结过几次葡萄，反倒是葡萄藤葱葱郁郁，枝叶茂盛得将藤架裹成绿色的天棚。偶尔结过的几次小拇指粒大小的青葡萄也让那个人捂了好半天脸，而后泄气的扔掉剩下的葡萄。

 

没有好吃的葡萄怎么才能引ta过来呢，那人倚着藤架自言自语。

就算有我也不会去啊蠢货。

小狐狸蹲在墙根想。

 

春去秋来，那人始终未曾放弃过侍弄那些葡萄藤，固执到让小狐狸都感到可怜。

不如，秋天我就去看看吧。不是为了看起来就酸的要命的葡萄，只是觉得那片绿荫下挺适合午觉而已。

 

但是，秋天到了那个人怎么也没出现。

小狐狸有些焦躁的在藤架下踱来踱去。

 

他在等你，但是他已经无法自己走动了。

葡萄藤架下还是来了人，和那个人有着极为相似的面容，但是要饱满得多，就像是成熟的葡萄一样饱满的面皮。

原来那个人皱巴巴的脸是表明他已经处于衰老期了。

年轻的人看着它，像是笃定它听得懂。

他在等你。

 

小狐狸伸展了下前肢，轻盈的跳走。

 

它跳进那间木屋，蜷缩在那个人的床头。

你的脸瘪皱得像脱水的葡萄。小狐狸的脑袋靠着那人的。

你终于来了。那人看着它无声的笑。

他的喉咙呼哧呼哧的响，像破旧的风箱一样。

他的面皮到处都是褶皱，像是干涸的河床。

但是小狐狸不是人啊，它看不到这些。它只看到那个人笑着闭上了眼睛。

好好休息吧。这次我陪你一起。

还有，我真的不爱吃葡萄，想要看见我就叫我的名字啊。我的名字是什么来着？

 

当小耶格尔返回到父亲独自的小木屋时，发现父亲已经咽了气。

伟大的为人类作出巨大奉献的艾伦耶格尔。

安详的在自己家中离去。和一只小狐狸一起。

 

 

end  
梗来源姥姥家邻居的葡萄藤，事实上那位爷爷在老伴逝去后就扯掉葡萄藤再也没种过，花坛里也没有种过花。回去看到空落落的藤架时，才真正感到物是人非。

 

事实上这是艾利婚后（？）艾伦一个人生活着的小妄想。大约婚后的艾利也如常人般讨论关于对方死亡后这样的假设。利威尔不知为何说了自己会变成动物继续陪着他这样的话。

艾伦牢牢的记住了这样的话，并且也发现了不知何时出现的小狐狸，他觉得也许那就是利威尔。

↑就是这么不靠谱的妄想paro短打。


End file.
